Hatake Kagura
First Name Kagura LastName Hatake Username IchiruTenkada Nickname (optional) (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) Age & Date of Birth 15 06/23/86 A.N. Gender Male Ethnicity Yukigakurian Height 4.7 Weight 127.5 lb Blood Type B Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Kagura has a X like scar on his shoulder at age 13 . Affiliation Yukigakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Kagura is a mysterious hot head. He is set off to the slightest of things and bites at the wrong hands. Kagura loves to eat and loves to fight. He is one of the twin Hatakes who has learned the ways of the Raiton at a younger age. As a Genin in the Yukigakure he does everything he can to outmatch his peers, taking his training a step further everynight, prefecting his jutsu and learning new jutsu. Kagura Hatake is not only a mysterious hot head, but also a determined Shinobi who will stop at nothing to be the strongest. Nindo (optional) *None yet* Bloodline/Clan Hatake Family Twin Sister: Takome NPC Mother: Kanna Hatake NPC Father:Takomo Hatake NPC Uncle: Kenji Hatake Ninja Class Genin Element One Lightning Element Two Water Weapon of choice ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) Strengths Using Lighting Style Jutsu Weaknesses His inferior stamina slows him down when not pacing himself in battle. Projectile Weapons Inventory 20 Kunai 30 Shuriken, Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information Kagura Hatake was born in a small village along with his twin sister Takome Hatake. Takome being older by 5 minutes. Kagura and his sister were born into a small poor yet dangerous village. A month prior to the twins being born their father Tokomo Hatake was attacked and killed, their mother died while giving birth to Kagura so their Uncle Kenji Hatake took the twins in as his own naming them Kagura and Takome. Takome and Kagura lived and trained side by side their whole lifes under the strict conditions of their Uncle Kenji. Pushing eachother everyday to get stronger and stronger. Kenji would come home after his long days at work and help with their training teaching them basics like chakara releases. He tought both of them Lightning Style and Water Style making sure they would know how to use both of their chakara natures with ease. Kenji would take days to teach Takome more Water Style jutsu and days to teach Kagura Lightning Style jutsu wanting to skill them both in one style so that they would be able to fight with a variety of jutsu. Kenji also did this so that one day the two could teach eachother the styles knowing his days were numbered. One day when the two were at school their Uncle was attacked killed in his home, when the two came home they cried themselfs to sleep over Kenji's body. The next morning the two covered Kenji with a blanket not being able to burry the body. That same morning the two grabbed everything they could including the money both Kagura and Takome saved up over the years along with what Kenji had set aside for them and set out to the Yukigakure No Sato, a village Kagura and Takome's uncle spoke of highly and quite often. At age 10 the two arrived at the village and lived on the streets of the village taking what ever jobs they could get. Over the next 2 years they were able to afford a small house just in time for them to admit themselves into the Yukigakure Ninja Academy, graduating the next year at age 13. Later on Takome got into a fight with one of her former class mates. Kagura being the protective brother he is stepped in and won the fight walking away with a X shaped scar on his shoulder. Takome was upset for him stepping in but then forgave him knowing she couldn't stay mad forever. That day on Takome and Kagura have looked out for eachother awaiting harsh times to step in their way. Roleplaying Library Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Caoin Kairi Sanada Kihaku Category:Genin